


Midnight Coffee

by the_moskabot



Series: Midnight Marichat [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fluff, Marichat, Midnight Marichat, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, my in love bbies, so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 18:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7856179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_moskabot/pseuds/the_moskabot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As requested: a part two to the Midnight Coffee drabble! I hope you like it.</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Marinette yawned and rubbed her eyes. She glanced at the time; it was 12:07. Marinette had been studying for about 2 hours now, but that wasn't why she was tired. She had to take down an akuma on the way home from school, and then the bakery was so busy that she had to help her parents out. 

Marinette had not gotten a break that day, and still had a lot of homework to do. And just when she thought she couldn't stay awake another second, a knock on the door to her balcony jolted her upright. Marinette instantly knew who it was; no one else would be on her balcony at this time of night. She made her way over to the door, yawning and blinking slowly. Marinette swung the door open, finding Chat Noir crouched right in front of it. He gave her a toothy grin. She stepped to the side to let him in, and as he quietly swung down into her room, she gave another big yawn. Chat turned towards her.

"I saw your light was on, so I thought I'd come visit. I hope that's okay Princess." Marinette nodded slowly. Chat looked towards her desk, and gestured towards it with a nod. "Studying?" 

"Ye-" Marinette was cut off by yet another yawn. "Sorry, yeah." She walked over to her desk and sat down. "It's been very hard to stay awake." Chat leaned on her desk. 

"Can't you do this tomorrow?"

"No, everything here is due tomorrow. Gotta get it done tonight.... somehow." Marinette slumped in her chair. 

"Do you...want me to help you?" Chat asked. Marinette looked up at him and thought for a moment. If he were there, then there'd be less of a chance of her falling asleep. And she could use the help; her brain wasn't exactly working at full capacity right now. 

"Yeah, sure. That'd be nice, thank you." Marinette took her homework, and rolled over to her chaise. Chat hesitated for a moment. He headed over to the door of her balcony, looked over his shoulder, and grinned. 

"I'll be right back, okay Princess?" 

Marinette nodded again, too tired to ask why. As soon as he was out the door, she laid down on the chaise to get a quick nap while he was gone. 

 

When Chat came back fifteen minutes later, Marinette was fast asleep. He quietly tip-toed over to the chaise and put his hand on her shoulder. 

“Hey,” he said gently. “hey Princess. I’m back.” Marinette stirred with a groan. She slowly opened her eyes, and looked at the hero standing beside her. He was holding a cup. 

“What’s that?” Marinette asked, lightly gesturing to the cup. Chat held it up proudly, with a grin.

“Coffee. This should help you get through a couple hours.” Marinette sat up and rubbed her neck. She took the cup gratefully. 

“Thank you, this is really nice of you.” Marinette said. “I’m just gonna let the caffeine kick in, so…if you don’t mind waiting?” 

“Not at all! Happy to help.” Chat Noir sat on her desk chair, and started spinning around gleefully. Marinette snickered quietly at the cat’s joy filled face. She took a sip of coffee and thought for a moment. 

“Hey, Chat?” 

“Yeah Princess?”

“Why are you doing this?” Chat stopped spinning and looked at her, confused. 

“Well, you seemed like you needed help, so I offered. Am I…am I bothering you?” Marinette set the coffee down and waved her hands in front of her as she swallowed a sip she had taken. 

“No! No, not at all!” She fiddled with her hands. “I mean, that’s not what I meant.” Chat looked confused again. “I meant…the visits. You’ve been visiting me a lot, and helping me, and just…doing so much for me. Why?” 

Chat blushed and rubbed the back of his neck, looking away from her for a moment. 

“I just, um…I uh.” He crossed and uncrossed his arms, putting his hands on his lap, then behind his head, then just fiddling, not quite knowing what to do with them. “I just…I like hanging out with you. I think you’re pretty cool, and I…care about you. And I just…I don’t know, I…” Chat looked back up at her, not quite knowing what look to expect. But Marinette just had a small smile on her face. She waved him over, and patted the seat next to her. 

“Come on kitty, we have some studying to do.”

 

“We’ve been studying for two and a half hours Princess, I think we should stop now.”

Chat took the book away from Marinette, and shut it. Marinette had been leaning her head on his should for half an hour now trying to stay awake. Her eyes were half closed.

“No…I still have more to do Chat…just a few more minutes?” Chat shook his head.

“No Marinette, you need to sleep. You can’t be going to school tomorrow ha-“ He was cut off by her laughing quietly. “What?” He asked with some confusion. 

“Nothing, it’s just…you used my name, I don’t think you’ve ever done that before.” 

“Well I should do it more often, it’s a pretty name.” Chat blushed again. He kept saying things around her and not thinking. “Well I mean, it’s your name so I should call you by name because it’s your name, not because it’s pretty, not that it’s not pretty! You’re pretty! I mean…no, haha. Marinette, I um-“ He looked down at Marinette. She had fallen into a deep sleep. Chat smiled, then frowned a little. He didn’t want to move in case that would wake her up. But he couldn’t stay there either. Chat shook Marinette’s shoulder a little. It was apparent she couldn’t be woken up. He carefully picked her up and climbed the ladder to her bed. It was rather challenging, but he managed. Chat carefully laid her down, pulling up her blanket up to her chin. Marinette stirred a little. 

Chat smiled down at her, and chuckled to himself. 

“You always fall asleep before I can tell you, Princess.” Chat whispered. He moved some hair that was falling towards her mouth. And in a voice that was barely even a whisper: “Marinette.” 

Chat climbed down the ladder with one final glance at Marinette. 

“I love you Princess.” He leaped over to and out the door to her balcony, closing it gently behind him.

 

Marinette stirred again, and smiled faintly.

 

“I love you too kitty.”


	2. Midnight Coffee Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As requested: a part two to the Midnight Coffee drabble! I hope you like it.

The next night Marinette was just lying in bed, awake. She couldn’t sleep, she kept thinking about Chat. Marinette smiled. 

Chat.

In the twenty-four hours since their last visit, one thing hadn’t left her mind. Chat Noir. When she had said “I love you too”, it had surprised her. Marinette had just said it as a reaction, almost a reflex. It felt so natural, even though she had never said it before. When Marinette had come to the realization that she loved Chat Noir, nothing else had been in her mind. So here she was, lying in bed at midnight, wide awake. Marinette had been hoping that he would come again tonight, but so far it didn’t look like it. 

She was just getting a little sleepy when she heard a light thump on her balcony. It was odd for there to be a thump, as Chat Noir was the only one who ever visited her from there. Marinette heard some rustling as well. So she got out of bed, and cautiously approached the door to peek out. A small gasp escaped her lips, as Marinette found none other than Chat Noir bending over to pick something up. He wasn’t facing her so he wouldn’t have seen her, but he had heard the gasp. He whirled around and sharply inhaled. It was pretty dark, but she could tell he was blushing. She opened the door all the way, waving him in. But Chat just shook his head.

“Hi, um,” Chat whispered. “Hi Marinette. C-could you come out here? Please?” Marinette nodded and came out onto the balcony, sitting beside Chat on the bench. He was obviously hiding something from her behind his back. 

“What is it kitty?” She asked. Marinette was a little nervous, all day she had been hoping she wouldn’t start acting like an idiot around Chat after she discovered her feelings.

“I just…” Chat let out a deep breath. “I wanted to tell you something.” Marinette started holding her breath without realizing it. “You had fallen asleep before I could say anything, and I wanted to um…I wanted to say that I like-“ He stopped. Chat lowered his head and chuckled. “No, I don’t know who I’m kidding here.” He turned towards her. “I don’t like you Marinette, I love you. And I know how forward that sounds, and I know we’ve never even talked about this. But I can’t say that I just ‘like’ you, because that’s not how I feel.” Chat tossed a box of what looked like chocolates by their feet and took her hands. “Marinette I love you, you are kind, smart, funny, and beautiful. I don’t know why it took me this long to say this, but I’ll say it again and again. I love you. You’re amazing to be around, you always have a warmth about you, I would honestly do anything you asked me to, because Marinette I love you. You are strong, and you stand up for others, and you love everyone, and darn it I love you! It didn’t take long for me to realize it, but it took me way too long to finally say it, so I’m going to make up for all this time by saying it again: I love you.” 

By this time Marinette was completely frozen, she had forgotten to breath this whole time, and couldn’t seem to speak. So the moment she realized he was done, was the moment she realized she needed air to continue doing…anything. And considering how nervous and shocked she had been, the only way that made sense for her to move air through her lungs was to start laughing. Marinette hadn’t thought about how bad this looked before she had started doing it, but after a couple seconds of laughter she had realized that it might not seem like a very good thing to Chat. So Marinette finally got herself under control, she started properly breathing, she forced herself to stop laughing, and she turned her smiling face towards the boy sitting right next to her. Marinette immediately threw her arms around him, and buried her face into his shoulder. Chat seemed surprised, and a little shocked at what had just happened, and didn’t quite know how to react. But after two or three seconds of Marinette hugging him, he decided it was safe to hug her back.

If Marinette had to choose a perfect moment, this would probably be it. Under the stars, near a beautiful and brightly lit city, and the boy she loved hugging her like he never wanted to let her go. She brought her face up a little and kissed his cheek. 

“Hey kitty?” Marinette whispered.

“Yeah?”

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr! @themoskabot

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr! @themoskabot


End file.
